


Punishing The Troublemakers

by CaptainParisStarr



Series: Playing A Dangerous Game [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Body Harnesses, Bondage, Exhibitionism, M/M, Or Is he?, Public Sex, Ryuji is still straight though, Sex On The School Roof, Toys, Voyeurism, student teacher relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-10 04:19:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14729822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr
Summary: After being caught together on the school roof, Akira and Ryuji find themselves at their teachers home, and in his bed.





	Punishing The Troublemakers

Akira pushed the door leading to the roof open, pausing for a moment to enjoy the cool breeze.

 

“Ah, you came.”

 

“Not yet, but I'm sure you asked me here to fix that.” Akira winked at Ryuji before closing the door firmly behind him. “That is why you asked me to meet you up here without telling the others?”

 

“Yeah.” Ryuji groaned. “I hate asking you for these favours, but I'm effing horny and still getting nowhere with the girls. You don't mind right?”

 

“Not at all. Do you want to try topping this time?”

 

“Nah; I want to save that for when I finally get a girlfriend. I don't mind taking it anally when its yours.” Ryuji leaned back against one of the desk stored on the roof. “Can we...” He broke off, blushing hard.

 

“Hmm?” The sound of a zipper being pulled down drew Ryuji's eyes to his best friends crotch. Even though he was straight, he couldn't help but drool each time he watched Akira expose himself to Ryuji's hungry eyes. “Can we what?”

 

“Do it face to face?” Ryuji didn't meet Akira's eyes; before he had always wanted it from behind. Wanted to distance himself from the fact that his best friend was fucking his ass.

 

“We can, if that is what you want.” Akira stroked his gorgeous length once as he crossed the open space to where Ryuji was waiting for him. “You'll need to lie on your back on the desk for that to work though.”

 

“Yeah, okay. No problem.” Ryuji's hands fumbled with his button for a second only to be pushed away by Akira's. Neither boy spoke as Ryuji's pants were pulled down and fully off along with his shoes, leaving him naked from the waist down on the school roof.

 

“You sure get hard when we are about to fuck for a straight boy.” Akira's skillful hand wrapped around his shaft, causing Ryuji to arch up off of the desk, his own fingers sinking into his ass in preparation for what was to come.

 

Akira was just pulling a bottle of lube from his bag where Morgana usually lay; Akira had sent the cat away after school, saying only that he was going to hang out with Ryuji; when the door to the roof opened.

 

“Ah, well, isn't this the sight.”

 

“Mr. Hiruta?!” Ryuji tried to close his legs, to cover up the fact that he was fully exposed, but Akira held his legs open allowing the young teacher to gaze upon the feast laid out before him.

 

“Now, now this won't do at all.” He tutted, striding towards him and visions of expulsion flashed before Ryuji's eyes.

 

Until Hiruta pulled a clearly recognizable foil packet from his pocket, tearing it open. “I won't have my favourite student risk a bladder infection by riding a boy bare-back.” The condom was smoothed down Akira's cock in one fluid stroke of the teacher's hands.

 

“You didn't wear one last week.” Akira leaned back, melting against the older man as he twisted around for a kiss.

 

“No, I did not.” Hiruta kissed Akira deeply before pulling away to guide the teens cock towards Ryuji's pulsing hole, his fingers having made quick work of stretching himself out.

 

Ryuji liked it when the penetration hurt; he only allowed for fingering to prevent tearing. Only later would the revelation in Hiruta's brief conversation with Akira register; right now ever fibre of Ryuji's being was focused on the large hand slicking lube over Akira's sheathed length and aiding Akira in penetrating Ryuji.

 

“Sakamoto, I must say that I am surprised to see you offering yourself to Kurusu so willingly.” One finger ghosted over Ryuji's length, drawing a gasp out of the blond. “When Kurusu first mentioned having bent you over I had not been certain I believed him.”

 

Ryuji grunted non-noncommittally, before locking his ankles behind the small of Akira's back. “Fuck me already.” The thrill of being caught had faded into a thrill of being watched. Out of the corner of his eyes he watched his biology teacher stroke a modest length, although Ryuji could not recall him unzipping himself.

 

“Of course.” The first snap of hips slammed the remaining length into him as Akira leaned over Ryuji, watching his face.

 

“Yeah, like that! Harder... good! Oh God Akira that's good!” Ryuji's hands clawed at Akira's shoulders as he was ridden hard and fast, his cock jumping up off of his stomach with each thrust, painting the pale flesh with clear precum.

 

“Huh, I never would have guessed that you would like being watched taking a cock.”

 

“S-shut up!” Ryuji threw his head back, exposing the graceful curve of his throat. Part of him wanted Akira to bite his throat, to mark him as his own, but Akira couldn't lean down that far in this position.

 

The frustration of not being marked heightened his arousal, as two hands gripped his hips tightly, holding him still even as a third hand; not his own; stroked him in time with the thrusting of the white hot cock inside the velvety sheath of his ass.

 

With major effort he wrenched open eyes he could not recall closing, and looked up into the panting, lustful face of his biology teacher, realizing for the first time how hot he was.

 

Then Hiruta's length rubbed over and against his and the knowledge that he was rubbing cocks with a teacher spilled him over the edge. Creamy cum shot out of his tip, coating Hiruta's cock with each fresh spurt. Somewhere deep inside him, an answering warmth erupted from Akira's cock, and his cock, balls and stomach were painted white with his teacher's seed.

 

“I am so failing biology now... I could barely focus on lessons without having seen you bust a nut.”

 

“Hmm... I believe I can maintain your passing grade for you.”

 

Ryuji's mouth fell open, as the full implications of everything that had been said and done hit him. “Wait, Akira? Are you sleeping with Hiruta to boost your grades?”

  
“No.” Akira's hands were soft as he cleaned Ryuji up.

 

“He is a brilliant student; his grades are all his own.” Hiruta tucked his cock away again as soon as Akira had finished cleaning him up.

 

“Then what is going on here?” Ryuji's heart had jumped into his throat as panic clawed at his chest.

 

“Akira is my lover.” Hiruta's long fingers massaged Ryuji's bare chest. “Breathe, Sakamoto. Just breathe.”

 

For a long moment, Ryuji's throat seemed to close up on him as pressure built in his chest, his vision flickering to black around the edges. Then the pressure burst and oxygen flowed into his chest.

 

“How long...?”

 

“Since last week.”

 

“Last week? You mean since the day you stayed late for an extra study session with... Oh!” Ryuji's eyes darted between his friend and his teacher.

 

“Yes, I got hard during class so I stayed behind hoping it would go away. Instead, I ended up getting caught and fucked.” Akira's eyes betrayed no embarrassment at his confession.

 

“I ain't gonna fuck you for better grades.” Ryuji's eyes dropped to the ground in shame.

 

“Then you had better learn to study.” There was no judgment in Hiruta's voice, he was simply stating a fact.

 

“Can you hand me my pants?” Ryuji's hands covered his now limp but still impressive dick.

 

“Of course.” Hiruta turned away after Akira passed over the garment, giving Ryuji some privacy to get dressed again.

 

“Come over tonight?” Ryuji glanced up in time to see Hiruta tip Akira's head back, devouring his mouth.

 

“Dude no! Akira, if the principle finds out... you're on probation! And Hiruta will get fired!” Ryuji begged his friend to reconsider this strange state of affairs.

 

“That's what makes this so fun. Its not love, Ryu. We're just having fun.” Akira winked at Ryuji, as Hiruta left them to attend a staff meeting. “You should come too! I want to watch you fuck Hiruta's ass.”

 

“We could both get expelled here! This isn't a game; this is serious. He's our _teacher!_ ”

 

“Yes he is, and he has a fetish for Shujin students. He has his lovers dress in our uniform.” Akira checked his fly before turning on his heel. “Are you coming or not?”

 

“Wait you can't go to his house in broad daylight!” Ryuji tugged his zipper up and raced after his friend.

 

“True, want a beef bowl first?” Akira turned back to look at Ryuji. “It's on me.”

 

“Fine. I guess I can't talk you out of this, huh?” Ryuji grabbed his bag before following Akira down the stairs to the front door. “Is Morgana okay with this?”

 

“He doesn't know. I've been sending him on scouting missions after lunch for two weeks now.”

 

"Have you been planning this?" Ryuji gaped at his friend. "I know that you have a tendency to like danger, but seducing a teacher?"

 

"He's barely been able to take his eyes off of me since the first time I attended one of his classes." Akira used one deceptively strong finger to push his glasses up his nose. "It wasn't as much of a gamble as you make it sound. I already knew he has the hots for me."

 

"Maybe so but if anyone else finds out do you think they won't look closer and find out that you keep hiring Kawakami as a maid?" Ryuji sighed.

 

"No one will find out." Akira descended the steps to Aoyama station, his footsteps light, almost dancing over each step.

 

"I hope you're right." Ryuji followed his best friend.

 

"So you'll come?"

 

Ryuji remembered the way Hiruta had been kissing Akira. "Are you sure he'll want me there?"

 

"Hmm?" Akira's phone was in his hand, his eyes flying Phantom fast over the keys. "I'll ask."

 

The reply was almost instant. "Yes, you can come with me."

 

Silence fell as the train pulled into Shibuya station, Ryuji wondering why he was going along with this. Letting his best friend fuck him for stress relief was completely different from going to a teacher's home for a threesome.

 

"Should we change? I mean what if someone sees two boys in Shujin uniforms entering his house?"

 

Akira shook his head. "The uniforms are crucial; they turn him on more."

 

"Holy shit! Why is he even allowed to teach?" Ryuji shook his head in disbelief.

 

"Because he can hide that part of himself away from the general public. I mean, I'm sure the other teachers know that Hiruta's gay but not that he interested in teen boys. They can't know; he wouldn't be teaching if they knew." Akira pushed the door to the beef bowl shop open. "So, what do you want?"

 

 

***

 

 

Hiruta double checked that everything was ready; clean sheets, condoms, lube, scarfs and fluffy handcuffs. Check, check and check. Blindfolds and gags, plugs and cock rings. Anal beads and dildos. Even a few whips adorned the clean, black sheets.

 

He didn't know what Akira would want to use, and even less about Ryuji's tastes so he had decided to lay out everything and let the boys choose what to use and what to put away again.

 

Normally he would also have a bottle of wine or liquor ready as well, but he found that tonight he wanted to be clear-headed, wanted to savour every last moment of having two of his students in his bed.

 

His fingers trailed over the intricate straps of a body harness as the doorbell rang; the dark leather would look amazing against Akira's pale skin.

 

Pulling himself away, he went to answer the door. "Right on time."

 

He stepped back, allowing Akira to step into his home, followed by a very nervous Ryuji. Both boys were still in uniform, which pleased him. "Are either of you hungry?"

 

"We ate already." Ryuji's eyes darted restlessly around the room.

 

"Relax, Sakamoto. I won't hurt you unless you ask me to." Hands smoothed down the blonds sides before curling under the hem of the red tee he wore instead of the shirt that went with his summer uniform. "May I?"

 

Ryuji's eyes grew wide. “Me? Isn't it Akira you like?”

 

“Kurusu is a very attractive young man; as are you.” The tee was lifted over the blond's head without resistance. “You have a very nice body.”

 

“Thanks?” Ryuji blinked in clear surprise at the unexpected compliment.

 

Hiruta dropped his hands to work at Ryuji's belt. “I have something else I wish for you to wear tonight.”

 

“Woah!” Hands shoved his away. “What do you get out of this?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Why are you preying on students like this?! How is what you are doing now any different from what Kamoshida put Ann through?”

 

“Preying?” Hiruta's eyes widened. “I am not preying on students. None of my advances are unwelcome.. are they?”

 

“How many students have you made advances on?”

 

“Not counting my own school years? Two, and they are both in this room.” Hiruta turned to lead them across the great-room of his apartment; kitchen, dining and living room were all open one onto another forming the space. The apartment had but a single, large bedroom, and this was where he led his students.

 

“Bullshit!” Hiruta turned to look at Ryuji and some of the blond's certainty chipped away. “Wait, you look kinda nervous. Kamoshida never looked nervous...”

 

“His proclivities never put his job at risk.” Hiruta shook his head. “Liking men on its own has put me at a disadvantage amongst my colleagues. Kawakami alone has never expressed any form of judgment or discrimination. If it comes out that I so much as told you that I prefer men I'll be terminated.”

 

“Holy shit! Really?”

 

“Should the school become aware I invited you over, not only will I be terminated, but likely arrested as well.”

 

Slowly, Ryuji nodded, his stiff posture relaxing. He said nothing, however, as he allowed Hiruta to usher him into the bedroom.

 

"Do you plan to use all of this?" Akira had picked up a pair of handcuffs from the bed, meeting his teachers eyes with an inquisitive quirk of his eyebrow.

 

"Not at all. I am simply showing you your options."

 

"You said you had something else for me to wear?" Now that his initial concern had been appeased, Ryuji was clearly curious about what was going to happen next.

 

"Yes, I do." From his closet he retrieved a second harness, this one made of leather stained the color of red wine. "Please, allow me to assist you."

 

A nod was the only answer he received, lust slowly kindling in the blonds eyes. There was no resistance as he unzipped Ryuji, fingers curling under the elastic of his boxers, pulling both off in one go, leaving the teen naked as the day he was born.

 

Kneeling down, he bid Ryuji to step into the circle of leather, pulling the harness up slowly, taking his time to ensure that each strap rested properly against his beautiful skin, snug enough to stay in place, loose enough to avoid paining or marking him.

 

"How does that feel?" He led Ryuji over to the mirror.

 

"Is that me?" Jaw hanging open, he stared at his reflection. "I look... amazing."

 

"You look seductive. Empowered." Hiruta grabbed his hair, tipping his head back slowly until he could kiss the youth. Keeping one eye on the mirror, he watched the organ hanging heavily between the strapping adorning the former runners legs swell to half mast.

 

"Yeah. What you said." Ryuji panted softly, his cheeks as red as the leather he was wearing.

 

"Have you never kissed before?" Hiruta tapped a finger against the boys lips as he shook his head no. "Not even Kurusu?"

 

"He's my best friend, why would I want to kiss him?"

 

"I assumed that you were more than friends, given what I saw on the roof this afternoon."

 

"We ain't dating or anything; we just fuck sometimes to relieve stress."

 

"I see." Hiruta turned away from Ryuji towards Akira. "I have one for you as well." He held up the black harness he had laid out earlier.

 

Much as he had with Ryuji, Hiruta took his time undressing Akira and getting each strap of the harness to sit just so against his pale flesh. Finally he stepped back, nodded, and led Akira to the same mirror.

 

"I look sexy." Akira nodded in approval.

 

"You both are so delectable I cannot understand how anyone could resist your charms." Hiruta captured Akira's mouth once more before turning back to Ryuji. "May I?"

 

"Huh?" Ryuji blinked up at him as he lay back on the bed, allowing Hiruta to crawl on top of him.

 

"May I kiss you?"

 

Hands slid up over his shoulders as Ryuji nodded jerkily. Leaning down, Hiruta softly pressed his lips to the blonds, using his tongue to guide Ryuji's.

 

Clumsy though he was, Ryuji melted into the kiss, submitting to Hiruta's authority. Hands massaged the taunt globes of his ass, and Ryuji shuddered against him as his hidden opening was rubbed.

 

"You seem like such a ladies man, but you love being touched here." Hiruta pushed a finger in to the first knuckle. "You love getting fucked."

 

"Is it that strange?" Ryuji's voice was as stern as it could be, given that he was writhing against Hiruta.

 

"Not at all. Lie back." He selected a crimson scarf. "Mind if I tie you up?"

 

Ryuji shook his head, his hands already together above his head.

 

"So submissive." Hiruta's hands made quick work of the knot, binding the blond to the headboard, before he turned back to Akira. "I haven't forgotten about you, my angel."

 

"Angel?" Akira's voice held hints of laughter.

 

"Would you prefer kitten?" He captured the brunets mouth before he could respond, kissing him deep and thorough.

 

"I can be whatever you need me to be." Akira's hands were crossed behind his back, a pair of cuffs in one.

 

"You want to be cuffed?" A nod was his only answer, and the metal closed around his wrists with a clean snap.

 

He double checked that neither scarf nor cuffs was tight enough to mark, then he pushed Akira down onto the bed. "Spread your legs for me, kitten."

 

Akira raised his hips wantonly as he spread his legs as best he could with his hands bound behind his back.

 

"Are you going to fuck him already?" Hiruta's eyes darted to Ryuji, his expression confirming the hint of jealousy in his voice.

 

"No, not just yet." He selected a small vibrator, slicked it with lube and pushed it against Akira's opening.

 

The boys reaction was instantaneous; he gasped, his legs sliding open further as his hole opened to allow the vibrator inside.

 

Leaving it there, he grabbed a second vibrator and slid it inside Ryuji. "Now, what to do with the pair of you. Hmm..." He eyed Ryuji's cock hungrily.

 

Ryuji didn't notice as he writhed and thrashed, trying to get more stimulation, yet not wanting to cum. Not yet.

 

Hiruta alternated using the toys to fuck each teen until they were both soft and loose; only then were the vibrators turned off and removed, to be replaced by plugs. "I can't have you cumming just yet." He helped Akira roll onto his side, facing Ryuji, before standing and shedding his own clothing.

 

Pulling a plug out of his own out of his ass, he straddled Ryuji's hips, rolling a condom down the blonds gorgeous length. "I don't normally bottom, but this length calls for an exception.

 

"Wait are you... OH!" Ryuji's whole body lifted off of the mattress for a long moment before falling back, his biology teacher impaled to the balls on his cock.

 

"Never been ridden like this before?" Hiruta chuckled as Ryuji shook his head, already rolling his hips against the blonds.

 

Ryuji's hips bucked, meeting him halfway on every thrust, his open mouth letting out a stream of wordless screams and cusses.

 

Such deliciously lewd sounds; Hiruta strove to memorize each one.

 

It was without warning that Ryuji's cock swelled and spilled, flooding the condom with the warmth of his release.

 

Hiruta pulled off, pleased until a thump from the far side of the wall interrupted the mood. "You are too loud."

 

"What?!"

 

Hiruta held up a small ball gag. "I regret muffling the delicious sounds you make, however I cannot risk my neighbours calling in a noise complaint."

 

Ryuji swallowed hard before nodding and allowing himself to be gagged.

 

He could only watch as Hiruta pulled the plug out and mounted Akira, his cock pounding his ass, Akira's own shrieks muffled by the bed itself.

 

For a long moment, Hiruta simply fucked Akira, watching arousal and jealousy war with one another on Ryuji's face.

 

Things rubbed together as hips twisted, seeking in vain to stimulate the blonds dripping cock. "You recovered fast."

 

Despite the gag and his obvious desperation, Ryuji still managed to convey his exasperation by rolling his eyes at Hiruta.

 

Hiruta decided to reward him for his display by reaching over and jerking him off in time to the thrusting of his cock into Akira.

 

Ryuji came almost as soon as his overheated cock was touched, cum spraying in thick, wide arcs everywhere. More cum than Hiruta had previously seen, or felt, the blond produce. "Oh? Do you like being gagged and bound?"

 

Ryuji's only reply was to drop his eyes, a delicate blush highlighting his cheeks.

 

It was too much for the young teacher; he buried himself deeply inside Akira and spilled his own seed.

 

Pulling out again, he quickly cleaned himself up before rolling Akira onto his back, propping him up against Ryuji and the headboard.

 

"Please..." Akira's face was flushed, his cock swollen with the need to cum.

 

"Sing for me, angel." Hiruta buried his face between Akira's legs, each nip and suck eliciting a sound from the teen that was even more beautiful than the last one.

 

Each spurt of creamy precum was like nectar to the teacher, and when the youth finally spilled straight down Hiruta's throat, every last drop was swallowed as though Hiruta would die without it.

 

Pulling back, he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Thank you."

 

Deft hands made quick work of gags and bonds, gently cleaning up his students without overstimulating spent cocks.

 

Wrists were examined for bruising and softly kissed before he helped first one, then the other out of now sweaty harnesses, final kisses softly pressed to lips.

 

"I have papers to grade, but sleep now if you so desire." Hiruta covered the now fully nude boys with his blanket before leaving the room.

 

 

***

 

 

Ryuji woke to find himself alone in the bed; a quick glance at the clock telling him he'd been asleep for less than an hour.

 

"Akira?"

 

"He went to use my shower." Hiruta appeared in the doorway, clad in noting but a silk robe. "You should join him."

 

"Oh, yeah. I must stink huh?" Ryuji slipped out of the bed, heedless of his own nudity.

 

"Tell him."

 

"Huh?"

 

"You love Kurusu; I could see it in the jealousy you displayed when I had my way with him. Sakamoto, confess your feeling to Kurusu before you lose your chance, and him."

 

"What?! No, I don't... he's a dude! There's no way I could love a dude!"

 

"Alright." Hiruta left the room again, leaving Ryuji alone again with his confusion.

 

His teacher had to be wrong; he hadn't been jealous of anything!

 

Gathering his scattered clothes, he crossed the room to the closed door leading into the en-suite. He wasn't joining Akira because he thought Hiruta was right, but rather to save time. The sooner they went home, the better.

 

"Ryuji?" Akira glanced at him over his shoulder as he soaped himself up.

 

"We should go home once we're both clean." Ryuji dropped his clothes and stepped into the shower with Akira.

 

"What are you doing?" Akira barely had room to turn around to face Ryuji. They were so close they were practically chest to chest, and dick to dick.

 

Ryuji hesitated as he reached for the shower head; what was he doing? "Uh, taking a shower?"

 

Akira's eyes burned into his soul as the brunet slowly nodded. "With me."

 

"Yeah. We've showered together before. It ain't weird."

 

"Not like this we haven't." Akira's hands grasped Ryuji's shoulders.

 

Ryuji swallowed hard, his mouth suddenly dry, his mind blank. All he could do as Akira leaned in, pulling Ryuji down as he surged up, was watch.

 

Akira's lips were softer than anything Ryuji had ever felt before, and Ryuji's arms unconsciously wrapped around Akira as he deepened the kiss.

 

"Ryuji, I think I'm in love with you." Akira whispered as he broke the kiss, his lips brushing against Ryuji's with every word.

 

"What?" There was no way Ryuji heard that right.

 

"I love you. Please, go out with me."

 

"No; that can't be... two guys can't... can they?"

 

"Love is possible between two men, or two women, and is just as real, as all-encompassing, as love between a man and a woman. Ryuji Sakamoto, I love you and I want to be with you."

 

"What about Hiruta?"

 

"That was just for tonight, to help him fulfill a fantasy." Akira shook his head, his eyes sad. "Please, say something."

 

Ryuji's heart hurt seeing Akira like that. "I don't know how I feel. Hiruta thinks I love you because I got jealous watching you with him, but I don't know. I..." Ryuji pulled Akira even closer. "I want you, I know that. We can hang out more and call them dates."

 

"Really?" Akira's lips split his face in a huge grin.

 

"Yeah." Ryuji pulled away to soap himself up, acutely aware of Akira's eyes following his every movement.

 

Fifteen minutes later they were both dry and clothed, bidding farewell to Hiruta as they left his home hand in hand.

 

 

 


End file.
